


Art of Love

by flikrin



Series: Beloved [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Schoomp, Tattoos, unrealistic tattooing practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flikrin/pseuds/flikrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love isn’t just an abstract concept to Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art of Love

**Author's Note:**

> For kink bingo – piercings/needleplay, hc bingo - restrained

“Jen, hush, babe,” Misha murmured. 

Jensen whimpered, straining against the spreader bars that kept his hands and feet wide apart. His moments caused the thin metal chains that were clipped to the spreader bars and the posts of the bed to clink together before stretching taut again.

“Stay still,” Misha ordered sternly even as he smoothed his hand over the sensual slope of Jensen’s back, resting his palm shy of the pleasing swell of Jensen’s buttocks. “I don’t want to mess it up. That would be unforgivable.”

Misha pressed the needle back into the detailed template he’d drawn in pen an hour ago. “Don’t worry, Jen. We’re almost half way. You’re doing great.”

The skin where Misha had inked was swelling slightly, a tender red and beading little seeds of blood. He wiped the blood away, dabbing gently, knowing it would be area would be sensitive. 

“You’re so beautiful, Jen,” Misha whispered, something like awe filling his voice as he slid the needle into Jensen’s skin. The sharp tip dipped in easily, Misha made sure it wasn’t too shallow but not too deep either. Too much or too little would ruin the work or cause scarring. Right before Misha’s eyes, the black ink blossomed in Jensen’s pale golden skin. The finished design would look stunning on Jensen’s body.

Each push of the needle was Misha placing an indelible kiss on Jensen, a show of his love and devotion. Each dip of the needle sent a warm tingle to his toes and Misha had to shift position slightly as he bit his lip.

Jensen couldn’t quite keep his breathy little noises quiet and they were like shocks of heat down Misha’s spine straight to his cock. 

His hand was trembling and Misha had pause for a little while because he didn’t want to mess up. That would be a veritable sin.

He wondered how Jensen was feeling right now, spread apart, a beautiful shining canvas for Misha to lavish upon. Wondered how each prick of the needle felt, if Jensen felt each intimate piercing of flesh and if he squirmed at the residual dull ache that throbbed ceaselessly. 

“Misha,” Jensen rasped, tensing slightly to look over his shoulder. “Stop daydreaming.”

Misha chuckled. “Sorry. I was thinking about you though.”

“You’d better be,” Jensen grumbled, but he settled down when Misha placed a hand at the dip of Jensen’s spine, a solid comforting weight. He sighed against the pillow, his pretty green eyes a little glazed over from the pain.

“Nearly finished,” Misha promised, he rechecked his needle, wiping the tip clean, re-dipping it in his ink well and resumed his progress. Concentrated on making this perfect for Jensen, because Jensen deserved the best. “Talk to me, Jen.”

“Hurts,” Jensen replied lowly, his voice muffled by the pillow and Misha rubbed little circles against his hips in sympathy. “But feels good. Know it’ll feel good.”

Misha really wanted to kiss Jensen and so he did, pressed a soft kiss to Jensen’s shoulder, smiling into it and then dropped another to the nape, just under the soft leather collar Jensen wore and then the backs of his knees and rediscovered the odd smattering of freckles there. They were adorable so Misha kissed them some more.

Jensen squirmed, laughing. 

Misha sat back, smiling wide. He wiped the needle clean again, re-inked and continued, then with the last few pricks of the needle, it was done. Jensen’s skin looked slightly irritated and sore, flushed pink adorned with beads of scarlet blood.

“Finished,” Misha announced, breathless and cleared away his tools and unclipped the spreader bars where they were attached to the bed. But he left Jensen still cuffed to the spreader bars. It would be better for Jensen not to move right now, less chance of irritating the tender area.

Jensen made a questioning noise and Misha smoothed his golden messy hair soothingly. “Hush, rest. I’ll go get something for you to drink. Wait here.”

That raised a sleepy chuckle from Jensen. “Not like I can go anywhere.” And wriggled on the bed in demonstration, wincing a little when he jarred the area on his back where it ached.

“Behave,” Misha scolded, pressing the backs of two fingers against the high curve of Jensen’s cheek bone. 

Jensen gave a slow blink and turned his head slightly so that he could kiss Misha’s knuckles. He looked at Misha, eyes hooded with a tiny smile, patient and obedient.

I love you, Misha thought plainly. “I love you,” he said aloud and smiled when Jensen kissed his knuckles again, lingering and sweet.


End file.
